Typically, vehicles include a plurality of features and/or functions that are controlled by an operator (e.g., a driver). Oftentimes, a vehicle includes a plurality of input devices to enable the operator to control the vehicle features and/or functions. For instance, a vehicle may include button(s), control knob(s), instrument panel(s), touchscreen(s), and/or touchpad(s) that enable the operator to control the vehicle features and/or functions. Further, in some instances, a vehicle includes a communication platform that communicatively couples to mobile device(s) located within the vehicle to enable the operator and/or another occupant to interact with the vehicle features and/or functions via the mobile device(s).